namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Velocity
General Discussion, best known by his former name, Captain Velocity, and whose first name is Lance, is a Tales forums member known for being very sensitive to stereotypes and injustice, as well as a very gullible person. History Initially, Captain Velocity had been greatly disliked for his tendency to overreact in the face of anything that went against his ideals, even those meant in humorous or sarcastic, non-malicious intent. He disappeared for a period of a few months but returned on of May 31, 2007, claiming that he "won't be unbearable." Topic deletion eDrama On June 16, 2007, Captain Velocity created a topic regarding the deletion of a topic of his creation, the subject of which had been a somewhat inappropriate video; in it, he argued against its deletion in favour of a simple lock. Many disagreed. Then, on June 20, 2007, he posted by making another topic of the sort, this time pertaining to the deletion of a newbie's topic in General Discussion regarding a signature image—a topic that was, in fact, not only misplaced, but a duplicate. In both cases, many users disagreed, and some, already disliking him, attacked him. Furthermore, he mentioned his hope of creating a fad through these topics, despite there being very little opportunity or interest in such a fad. Bridget pranks Velocity was once deceived into accepting a signature and avatar set featuring Bridget, a well-known cross-dressing male character, from MasterT, MoogleEXE, and Skythe. Skythe sent him the set, as well as attempting to convince him to display it. He was seen with them as soon as the day after, oblivious to Bridget's true identity. Captain Velocity was again tricked into displaying a Bridget image in July 2007. He had accepted an avatar from Odin M Yggdrasil that contained one of Odin's own drawings of Martel, and displayed it without re-hosting it. A few weeks later, Odin grew weary of people confusing Velocity and himself due to the avatar, and replaced it with an avatar featuring Bridget. However, unlike the previous occurrence, this prank was short-lived, for Captain Velocity quickly noticed and removed the avatar. Personality Captain Velocity is well known and generally disliked for his borderline extreme ideals and principles and will to defend them. He is extremely sensitive to stereotypes and protective of women; despite being against discrimination, he frequently acts sexist in favour of the female gender. He often reacts strongly to minor events or posts that go against his convictions, even for posts intended to be humorous or sarcastic; when confronted about his excessive reactions, the arguments he gives are generally weak or recycled. As of late 2007, however, Captain Velocity's outbursts have lessened. Posting habits Captain Velocity started off posting in the Tales of Symphonia discussion forum, later incorporating Forums Games into his posting. He was very active in a topic known as the Weird People Club, until it was ultimately locked for spam. He later began posting in the Boarding House until its eventual demise. General Discussion would eventually become the main focus of his posting, but has been seen posting in Forum Games and the Tales sections once again more recently. Interests Favorite characters Captain Velocity enjoys both video games and anime, and likes many characters. His favorites include, but are not limited to: *Aika (Skies of Arcadia) *Aisha ClanClan (Outlaw Star) *Celsius (Tales of Symphonia) *Chloe Valens (Tales of Legendia) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Freya Crescent (Final Fantasy IX) *Grune (Tales of Legendia) *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Ike (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) *Karura (Utawarerumono) *Katt (Breath of Fire II) *Kimahri (Final Fantasy X) *Lethe (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Mimiru (.hack) *Rikku (Final Fantasy X) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Selphie Tilmit (Final Fantasy VIII) *Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Yoruichi (Bleach) *Yuffie (Final Fantasy VII) *Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX) Music Velocity has very broad musical tastes, but especially enjoys power metal. His favorite bands and musicians, in no particular order, include: *Dragonforce *Nightwish *Breaking Benjamin *Hammerfall *Nocturnal Rites *Edguy *Weird Al Yankovic *Yoko Kanno *Crush 40 *t.A.T.u *Green Day *Daft Punk *Cascada *They Might Be Giants *Relient K *Red Hot Chili Peppers *Matchbox Twenty *Enya *Masterplan *Nobuo Uematsu *Koji Kondo References Category:Forum Users